Life like death
by Slayer Queen Dragneel
Summary: Lucy Heratfillia is that girl that is alway alone. She is that girl who is willing to help everyone. She is that girl that no one cares about. Dark AU which is based on personal experience. One-shot
**Life like death**

Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfillia and now I will tell you about this stupid life of mine.

First I never had friends. Not once in this fifteen year that I've been alive I had friends. Sure there were a couple of people who was the closest thing to friends that I had but none of them were real thing.

I have never been that kind of person to thrust people. I have never been that kind of person to share secrets. I have never been that kind of person that doesn't tell the truth. I have always been that person who shares his mind without afraid of the consequences.

I share everything but the real me and today is the day that my useless life ended, so no one have to know me now.

* * *

I was out with my ''friend'' Levy to help her with some cosplay stuff. We were talking about some random things and we were having a good time. Now we were talking about that she had to go to her ex-boyfriend's prom.

Jet and Levy were going out for good three years before they broke up. They broke up for the dullest reason at the world, but that doesn't matter now. Now he has a new chick to be with and I don't think that he cares about Levy anymore. I never really liked him. We are in the same school, but we pass each other at the halls like we are strangers. I don't really care thought, but is kinda stupid that after I helped him that much with Levy before two years, so he just to ignor me now. I should left him to deal alone with his problems, but being a good friend I helped him. That is all my life. I get closer to some people and then they stab me in the back. That was not the first case, nor was the last.

Levy is fine now and she is completely over hem. She even had that new boy that she was going out. His name is Gajeel and he looks all scary and stuff, but he is really kind inside.

Before a mount or something, I had met this boy Natsu on facebook. We were chatting all day now, because of my new name there. After a good number of things we discussed we were currently talking about chemistry or you can say that we were talking about some pyro stuff. It was a very interesting chat, but he left me to go out with his girlfriend Lisanna. I had talked to her for a while and she seemed like a good person to me. She was really kind and honest.

Levy and I were standing at my previous school's yard. We were alone there.

''Lucy, why don't we go to see if our costumes are ready?" she asked me. We were at cosplaying group and we needed our clothes soon. "Okay Levy, but I'm not sure. What if the seamstress thinks of us like a people who don't thrust her. It will be awkward what do you think? You know what I will call Laxus and ask him if he thinks that's okay. " After calling him I was beyond furious. The dumbshit didn't even give his fabric to the woman, actually he didn't bought it. After a couple of hours of dealing with cosplay stuff with everyone in the group I ended on my way to home.

* * *

It was raining cats and dogs. I was listening at one of my favorite songs that I had on my phone. I wasn't caring an umbrella and my pink headphones were all wet now, but I really don't give a fuck. I really loved the song and the lyrics.

 **Hello, hello  
Anybody out there? Cause I don't hear a sound  
Alone, alone  
I don't really know where the world is but I miss it now**

I was walking on my way through the little forest. I was all soaked wet but I didn't care. In fact I enjoyed the feeling that there was someone like me. I was just like the rain drops. Never mind how many people were around me I was always alone. They were pretending that they care about me but I have always know that they are lying to me. There were nights that I was just crying myself to sleep. The girls were all happy with their best friends, but I never had or I never will have one. **  
**

**Cause my echo, echo  
Is the only voice coming back  
Shadow, shadow  
Is the only friend that I have  
**

It isn't like I'm the random thing in the back of the classes. I talk to people and I go out, but I don't have friends. The people are just a bunch of jerks that I don't like. I don't wanna get closer to them, because I see how they treat their "friends". They talk about shits about everyone and everything. It sounds like I don't want to have friends, but the thing is that I don't trust anyone but myself. I know if I do something wrong it will be just because of me.

I hate the middle guy. The middle guy is a piece of shit. If you want to do something do it by yourself, don't just go and ask someone to do it for you. That is stupid and you surely will be fucked up.

I don't wanna be an island  
I just wanna feel alive

I want to have someone to relyon, but there is the hard part. I easy can meet some new people, but in a world like this is useless. They are all the same. If you offer them something good enough they can easily make your life a real hell. **  
**

 **But 'til then  
Just my echo, my shadow  
You're my only friend and...**

I was now out the forest and there was that street that I needed to cross. I thought it will be just like the other gazillion of times that I did the crossing, oh how wrong was I. It still rained like the sky was suffering depression. I waited to the traffic light to turn green and I began to walk. When I was on the half way I only saw the bastards face when he hit me. I fall down to the hard street, there wasn't even people to see what happened. The last thing I remember was that someone picked me up.

 _"Mom, I finally can see you now…"_

 **I'm out on the edge and I'm screaming my name**  
 **Like a fool at the top of my lungs**  
 **Sometimes when I close my eyes I pretend I'm alright**  
 **But it's never enough**

 **Cause my echo, echo**  
 **Oh my shadow, shadow**

Nobody came to my funeral. It never actually happened. The guy that hit me had buried ne somewhere at the forest. It wasn't that bad to be dead. I finally got to see my mother and now I was happy. I know that my school was shocked to find out that I was missing, but after a day no one really cared.

I know that Natsu was texting me three days none stop to find out if I was right, but then he gave up.

I know that my father doesn't even notice that I'm missing and that Levy was sad like for a mount after my death. She never managed to do that cosplay, but she had Gajeel now and I know she can rely on him. She is the only person who I miss just because I thought her a lot of things.

The only person who knew what happened was the guy that hit me. I wasn't sad or anything. I was just angry that I never found a real friend, so I decided to give him a little revenge. Because of me, after a week after the Accident, he died of alcohol poisoning.

My death on that day was just as crappy as my life. Without witnesses just like I was without friends. At that day the sky was crying because of me. Not because a great life had ended, but a one sad soul had found her way to the piece.

 **Hello, hello  
Anybody out there?**

* * *

 **Gerrie: Hi, this is a little one-shot based on personally experience. The difference is that the car didn't hit me. Well I wish it did, but whatever.**

 **The song is Echo by Jason Walker. I found it while reading one of my most favorite fanfics and I really was listening to her when I was going home.**


End file.
